The Forgotten children
by Blue night fairy
Summary: Reflecting on the aftermath of the war Hermione realizes that the Ministry's outdated methods and traditions have left many silent victims that have gone unnoticed. She then develops projects that will revolutionise the wizarding world. School pranks, Humor and muggle sports and things. HG/SS friendship;romance maybe but after school ends. Harry & Ginny side story pairing. On hold.
1. Chapter 1: After the battle

**The Forgotten Children**

A Hermione Granger and Severus Snape story: a tale of friendship, love and forgiveness.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger and Severus Snape which might develop into a romance (I will have to see how the story develops)

**Summary:** Reflecting on the aftermath of the war Hermione realizes that the Ministry's outdated methods and traditions have left many silent victims that have gone unnoticed. She then develops projects that will revolutionise the wizarding world, to provide children with a safe and caring environment, and to raise awareness of domestic violence and hardships that face wizarding families in the hope of preventing the circumstances that befallen Harry, Tom, and Severus during their childhood.

Disclaimer: This story is based on J.K. Rowling Harry Potter books. I do not own Harry potter. This applies to all chapters associated with this story.

Please note that the story line is still development and not yet complete.

**Chapter One: After the battle**

The subtle scent of dry parchment and ink from the many rows of books span that shelfs of the Hogwarts library sooth me as I gaze out of the library's large windows overlooking the grounds. The forbidden forest is casted in a warm glow as the setting sun disappears over the tree line. I rub my hands together to warm them before lighting the lamp on my desk which I perch upon. I can imagine Madam Pince shout of outrage if she caught me sitting on the desks, but I am alone. Madam Pince is most likely in her quarters by now. Not many people come here now days while the repairs are underway to the castle. They are near competition but Professor McGonagall or Minerva as she has asked me to call her in private, says that it will still be a few more months before Hogwarts can reopen. Minerva is headmistress and has generously allowed me to stay in the castle while I assist with the repairs. It's nice not to be on the run anymore, I have started to gain back the weight I loss while staved of food to be a healthy weight once more.

One of the biggest but pleasant surprises was finding out that Severus Snape survived the snake bite for I had not yet found out if my treatment was a success or not. It's still not widely known how he survived yet; he understandably does not like to talk about it. I personally still think he is sulking a bit for his love for Lily being made public knowledge. The daily Prophet over romanticised his feeling for Lily and how he is desired by most witches in Brittan.

Its November now, six months passed the battle of Hogwarts and there still lingered a sense of great sadness and grief mixed with celebration that the war was finally over for good. So many where lost, at times I wish that I could of prevented each of those loses but at the same time understanding that there wasn't much that I could do, we had all fought our best until the last second. As I think about the reason that caused the war in the first place, I can't help a soft humourless laugh at the fact that two wars raged on due to something a trivial as blood. Blood no matter which human it came from would be the same…red…no purer than the next human…nor containing any mud.

As I think about the muggle world, a world I feel like I only half belong to now, my other half belonging to the wizarding world. I can't help but think, that the wizarding world is so young compared to the muggle world, despite being around for about the same time. The muggles have lived through many wars, fought battles over status, class, skin colour, gender, religion and territory just to name a few. The muggles have learnt from their mistakes, grew as a community to become stronger whereas the wizarding world still does not hold as great an acceptance for muggles. They have been improving in their regard for muggle-borns but there is much work to be done. It is my hope that I can revolutionise the wizarding world, improving it for all. It is time to reflect and evaluate our laws, traditions and how we teach our children. For we cannot advance without acceptance of each other, breaking down the walls with divide us and learn to understand one another.

Lest we forget

Suddenly I jump of the desk and sit in the chair; I pull out a piece of parchment and quill, dipping it into my ink well and begin to write.

Ways to improve the Wizarding world by Hermione Granger

1\. Provide protection to Wizarding and muggle-born children from violence, emotional abuse, neglect, and extreme poverty.

2\. Provide support to families to assist with providing children with a safe and caring environment.

3\. Raise awareness of domestic violence and the impact it has on the community.

4\. Evaluate our laws and traditions.

5\. Education reforms that are actually beneficial to students learning (Note to self: don't let any Umbridge's interfere with this one).

6\. Improving the wizarding worlds understanding of muggles and how their society works. Maybe visits to the muggle world for Hogwarts students to gain hands on experience in the muggle world, guided by a muggle-born or other witch or wizard who lives in that world and show a deep knowledge for their laws and customs.

7\. History lessons of the muggle world at Hogwarts, as well as other lessons that are taught in muggle high schools.

8\. Introducing muggle sport and games to Hogwarts.

9\. Improvement on the muggle studies course outline and lesson plans so that it reflects the current situation in the muggle world. This should also be compulsory for all students for first and second years; muggle-born students should have an option to take a class on wizarding culture. Having an excursion to the muggle world in third year should improve enrolment in this class. Displaying prejudice towards muggles and muggle-born students will result in the said student having to continual to study muggle studies in third year.

10\. Zero tolerance towards bullying (and unfair teaching practices).

These are just some of the major issues and some smaller ones. They will not be solved in one day, nor a week or a year. They are things that could be worked on and a goal to aim towards. The wizarding world needs a leader through these changes, and they are about to learn the capabilities of Hermione Granger, the know-it-all book worm and brightest witch of her age.

* * *

I collect my belongings and neatly place my list inside my bag, grabbing the bag strap I rest it on my shoulder and leave the library. As I walk through the corridors I glance at the work that has yet to be complete. There are only traces of scorch marks from spell fire and a few missing stones left to indicate the battle that raged inside these walls and those too will soon gone, leaving only memories behind.

I soon arrive at the large doors of the Hospital wing. I pause in front of them, not knowing what my welcome will be for I have yet to visit him and the day I choose to finally arrive is the day he is leaving the Hospital wing and I assume Hogwarts as well. I heard he could have left months ago but has stayed behind to assist Madam Pomfrey in healing the injured and brewing healing potions.

I think back to that night in the shrieking shack and I can't help the tear that silently fall down my cheeks. The brutal devastation of witnessing the snake assault Professor Snape. As soon as Voldemort left I remember rushing in to the room, at first I stand in shock at what I had just heard and witnessed. Harry rushed forward, collecting Professor Snape tears that contained his memories. I quickly shake of my shock and set to action. I grab healing potions, blood-replenishing potions, wound-cleaning potion, a bezoar for good measure, and bandages out of my beaded bag.

I remember Nagini's attack on Mr. Weasley and how the venom has somehow prevented or delayed the blood clotting which resulted in him bleed profusely….just like Professor Snape is now. That gave me the idea to poor the blood-replenishing potion and healing potion down his throat. I quickly nudge the bezoar down his throat as well. Next I cleaned the wound with the wound-cleaning potion, generously dabbing the purple liquid which stated to smoke on the wound, then wrapping the bandages tightly around his throat, putting pressure on the bite. I give him another two blood-replenishing potions.

'Hermione, come on…we have to leave.' Said Ron

'You will have to leave him. There is nothing you can do for him now.' Harry sombrely tells me.

'Just a second' I inform the boys, who are starting to get inpatient. They believe that Professor Snape is beyond help, but I disagree. I check his bandages one last time, ensuring they are still tight and give him one final last dose of the healing and blood-replenishing potion.

'Misty' I call desperately which must be the name of one of the many house elves at Hogwarts for an elf appeared before me.

'How can I serve miss?' Misty asked.

'Look after Professor Snape, he is severely injured. I have placed healing and blood-replenishing potions next to him. Don't let him bleed out of the wound too much. He can't afford to lose any more blood.' I inform Misty.

With one last look and a touch of his weak pulse, I leave the room following Harry and Ron to join the battle once more. I can't help the guilt I feel at leaving a dying man alone despite not truly knowing his true alliances for once again I had no idea who's side he belonged too.

I shake my head and the memory fades away. Placing my hands on the large doors I slowly push them open.

* * *

**Note: **Please review and if you have any good ideas for a title for this story, I will listen to suggestions. I have developed this idea for my story but I'm not sure if the title is right yet. Please don't expect too quick of updates, for I am still working out the plot and story line of this story. The first chapter is a bit sombre, but it does improve and get more cheerful.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Wing

**Chapter Two: Hospital Wing **

As I walk through the doors I notice all the empty beds that once held the injured of the war. Now most of the patients are healed or on the way to recovery, at least from their physical wounds. Professor Snape is standing in front of the large gothic windows at the end of the Hospital Wing focused on the setting sun over the forbidden forest. The bright rays of the last light of day highlight the bandage on his dedicate neck.

As I approach him he suddenly calls out my name, without even turning around he knew I was here. 'Miss Granger, how kind to grace us with your presents' Professor Snape sarcastically greeted me.

'Severus, don't be rude' chide Madam Pomfrey. 'Hello Miss Granger' she kindly greets me then heads to her office. Professor Snape turns around and scolds at her for being told off, then turns to face me.

'Well Miss Granger, what is it that you wanted or are you just here to waste my time.' Professor Snape asked me.

'Professor Snape, I just wanted to see that you were well' I replied.

'I see and you only just now seem to care despite it being months since I found myself in the hospital wing'.

I inwardly wince at the sceptic tone in his voice at my motive for visiting him. In a way he has a right to doubt my reason for visiting due to the amount of time that has pasted. I should of visited months ago. 'I to care for your wellbeing, but these last few months have been difficult on me. I have been very busy with assisting in the re-building process.' I hesitantly reply in a soft voice.

'Why did you save me Miss Granger? He bluntly asks, his dark eyes staring directly at me.

'Professor, I did what anyone would of done' I reply, avoiding the question.

His eyes harden like he can tell that is not the real reason for my actions. 'Miss Granger, I will not ask you again. Why…..did you…..save me?' he repeats in a low bitter cold voice.

'I couldn't leave you like that. Not when I knew that there was a chance to save you. I would have saved anyone apart from some of the worst death eaters. At the time I didn't know which side you truly belonged too, but you never really hurt us. You have saved our lives for many years. It was the least I could do. After hearing from Harry that you belonged to the side of light all along, I was so relieved knowing that there was a chance that you could have lived. Harry calls you the bravest man that he had ever known.' I tell him in a soft voice that if full of emotion.

'How touching' he drawled in his silky voice that sent a chill down my spine, yet I could tell that he was not angry with me.

'Miss Granger, I believe you have yet to divulge to me your reason for this delightful visit' he intones with a hint of sarcasm.

'Professor, I have something to give you' I announce as I place my hand inside my beaded bag and wordlessly summon the vile of his memories. Holding it out to him, 'There your memories professor, I collected them later after the battle'.

He nods his head to me as he accepts the vile. Suddenly he notices a piece of parchment on the floor. I immediately dive down to collect the parchment that I recognize as my list, but he beats me to it and secures the list in his hand. As we straightening up, I can only watch as his eyes glance at my list.

'What is this?' he asks sharply.

'It's a list of changes that I believe could benefit the wizarding world, it's not complete and there is always improvements that could be made' I inform him, fearful of his disapproval.

'It's interesting, ambitions, but there is no way you could complete all of these any time soon' he relies in a calm voice.

'I understand that sir, the list is something that I will keep in mind. I will do everything I can to make this world a better place.

'Very well then Miss Granger. I suggest you work on No.6 "Improving the wizarding worlds understanding of muggles and how there society works" and No.8 "Introducing muggle sport and games to Hogwarts" first. You should focus on improving the Hogwarts students understanding of muggles before you focus on the wider community.

'Thank you sir' I gratefully reply at receiving his suggestions to my ideas as he hands my list back to me.

'Miss Granger' Madam Pomfrey calls gently me as she walks out of her office. 'Minerva asked me to tell you that she would like you to visit her for tea when you get the chance. She said that she is available at 8 pm if I happened to see you.'

'Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I will be sure to visit' I reply.

* * *

After dinner I make my way to the headmistress office. Professor Snape declined the role of continuing on as headmaster and said that the role should rightfully belong to Professor McGonagall once he was well enough. Before that she was only the temporary headmistress. I arrive before the gargoyle and say the password 'Primrose', then step on to the circular moving stone staircase as it begins to move. I knock on the door before me, which then swings open.

Many things have stayed the same in the headmistress office; the room is surrounded by books and a few cat pictures. The office has a feminine look to it now that is classy. The portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses snored, smiled, waved at me and some greeted me. 'Good evening Miss Granger' greeted the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. 'Evening Professor' I greet him then turn toward Professor McGonagall who is sitting at a round table next to the large windows overlooking the grounds. The table once held an array of silver instruments now held a tea set and a plate of sweet biscuits.

'Good evening Professor McGonagall' I greet her kindly.

'Good evening Miss Granger, take a set please' she replies. I walk over to her and take a seat. 'And it's Minerva' she adds. I commonly forget, not yet used to calling her by her first name.

'How would you like your tea?' she ask me. 'Milk, one sugar please' I answer then place a biscuit on my plate, as she hand me my tea and I take a sip.

'How are you my dear' she enquires friendly.

'I'm well and doing better as the months pass' I smile as I answer, taking a bite of the sweet biscuit.

'I'm glad to hear that. I have exciting news for you. Hogwarts will be able to open on the second week of November.'

Surprised I ask her 'I thought Hogwarts would not be ready for a few more months yet, you yourself said so only a few weeks ago.'

'I realise that there is still work to be done around the school, but it is safe for students to return. The areas that are still being repaired will be off bounds. It has been decided that all students will repeat their last for the rest of the school year which will be extended to the second week of August this coming year, the next academic year being on the 1st September like normal. All seventh years will be invited back; they will take their exams mid-August. All seventh years will also have the option to repeat in the next academic year if they feel they are not ready to take their exams in August, but hopeful most should ready by mid-August. This year's first years will be attending different classes from the repeating first years' Minerva explains.

'Minerva, might I suggest that we divide the new first years classes so each class has students from each of the four classes or create year level common rooms/ study rooms to encourage inter-house cooperation'

'While I see the reason behind your first suggestion, I believe your second one is better. As dividing the houses into four for each class will create timetable issues as well moving a bit too far from tradition. How about this, we will create a common/ study room for all; first to fourth years, and fifth to seventh years. The rooms will be also double as study rooms. The younger year's common room will need to be regularly checked on by the prefects and the head boy and girl; staff will also assist in supervising this room.'

'Thank you Minerva, the students will really enjoy their new year level common rooms'

'You're welcome my dear. Oh I almost forgot I have this letter to give you which you may open now' she mentions with a smile as she hands me the letter. The letter contains the Hogwarts seal which I break. Pulling the letter out, I start to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It gives me great delight to announce that I have decided to make you Head Girl for this academic year. Some of your duties will be to instruct the Prefects of their duties on the Hogwarts Express in the Prefects' carriage for when to patrol the train. You will also be required to create a rounds roster for the Prefects, and Head Boy and Girl. These around will take place from 8.00pm to 11pm, prefects and head students are expected to be in their common rooms by 11.30pm. Curfew is at 8pm for first to fourth years, and 9pm for fifth to Seventh years. The head students will also be required to hold meeting throughout the year with the prefects to discuss duties and current events of the school. As Head Girl you will also have the opportunity to develop new projects that would befit the students and school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

'Thank you so much for this opportunity Minerva' I express with gratitude.

'You're welcome dear. I knew you would be a good choice. Now you better run along, it's getting late. I will see you again then on the first day of term. There is much work to be done to be ready for the new term' Minerva kindly dismisses me and I leave her office to head for my room. I plan to visit the Burrow for the next two weeks before the term begins, I was invited a few months back by an open invitation and am now finally accepting their invite.

* * *

Note: I will aim to update this story weekly, but once Uni begins again in March, I will have less time. Please review, your feedback is very important to me. It helps me improve this story.

Thank you Jules for point out one of my mistakes, unfortunately I couldn't find where the mistake was when reading through this chapter. Next time please include a bit of the sentence it belonged on.

Fred is alive and George has both of his ears.

There will be no romantic relationship between Severus and Hermione while she is still attending school. While she is in school Hermione might have a romance with someone else (not Ron), I'm not sure who yet.

What did you think of how I characterised Severus Snape? His character is a challenge to write well I find or it's just me trying to perfect how I write him.

Also is there any muggle event, game or sport you would like to see Hermione to introduce to Hogwarts as part of her project? I take your suggestions into account.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Chapter note**: I deleted the last line I wrote in chapter two "_I didn't want to intrude earlier while the family was still grieving_" as I decide that I really wanted Fred to have lived. I have also switched from first person pov to third person pov for the rest of the story. This story is not beta read, so I will fix any mistakes when I find them.

Harry Potter wiki &amp; Wikipedia - eagle owl, are some of the references and information that I used to support this story.

**Blue Night Fairy Website**

My Wix website is where I will upload photos relating to this story is now live. Visit my profile to access the link to the website. A photo of Hermione owl is on the website, just click on 'Harry potter stories' or the cover picture on the home page'.

* * *

**Chapter three**

Hermione arrive at the Burrow mid-morning, it was two weeks until the start of the new term at Hogwarts and she was expecting their Hogwarts letters any day now. As she walked into the living room she was greeted cheerfully the Weasley family.

'Hermione dear, it so good to have you come stay. Know your always welcome dear' said Mrs Weasley as she approached Hermione, and then hugged her. Hermione returned the hug, glad to be considered a part of the Weasley family.

'Hermione' Harry and Ron greeted her with a hug, which she returned with a smile. The trio make their way to Ron's room with Mrs Weasley announcing that lunch will be ready at 12pm. Ron's room was a small room at the top of the house beneath the attic, decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons with burnt orange coloured walls. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down as they began to catch up on wizarding news and how each was.

'Harry, Ron, I have exciting news' Hermione told the boys enthusiastically 'Hogwarts is opening in two weeks on the second week of November, and I have been made Head Girl'.

'That's wonderful Hermione, I'm so happy for you' said Harry.

'That's Great Hermione, it also means me and Harry can play Quidditch again' said Ron with excitement.

'Really Ron, is Quidditch the only thing you think about' scowled Hermione, 'we will be able to complete our NEWT's now. Not to mention all the other opportunities that will be available this year'.

'I'm sure there will be plenty of time for study Hermione, I want to enjoy this year, remember it for something else than study' Ron replied.

'That's just the thing Ron, you will be. This year will be about more than Quidditch and NEWT's, although NEWT's will still be a major part of the year. As part of being Head Girl Professor McGonagall is allowing me to implement several new programs this year to bring together the student's as one and to encourage inter-house cooperation. One of the changes taking place is new shared common rooms for the senior and junior students that are open to students of all the houses' Hermione informed the boys.

'Hey, what are you taking about?' asked Ginny as she entered the room, taking a seat next to Hermione on a chair.

'Hermione's been made Head Girl' Harry informed Ginny 'as well that Hogwarts is opening in two weeks'.

'Really' asked Ginny.

'Yer' replied Ron 'plus there will be a senior year common room for all the houses to share. Although I doubt we will see much Slytherin's in the new common room if all the Gryffindor's are hanging around.'

'Ronald, it is attitudes like that which are one of the many reasons the two wars happened. We have to learn to forgive and move on. I know it's not going to be easy, but we have to try' lectured Hermione.

'Congratulations Hermione on being made Head Girl' said Ginny.

'Thanks Ginny' replied Hermione with a smile.

'We should be heading down now, lunch will be ready soon' announced Harry as he started to get up. The rest of the group followed him down the stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen pots where being stirred by magic, food was being placed on the large rectangle wooden table by Mrs Weasley, the smell of freshly cooked bread and soup was in the air. There was a small selection of desserts to choose from as well set on the table.

'Harry, can you set the plates on the table; Ron, you place the glasses; and Ginny, can you set the cutlery; Hermione, can you call the twins down from lunch' ordered Mrs Weasley in a kind voice.

The twins Fred and George came down the stairs as everyone was sitting down. As lunch got on the way Ron announced 'Mum, Hermione just told us that Hogwarts is reopening and she has been made Head Girl'.

'Well done Hermione, I'm sure you will make an amazing Head Girl' applaud Mrs Weasley.

'Thank you Mrs Weasley' replied Hermione with gratefulness.

Then four owls flew in through the open window and dropped letters with the Hogwarts crest in the laps of Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Turning the letter over Hermione read,

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger_

_Kitchen, the Burrow_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

As she opened her letter her new Head Girl badge fell to the table as well as the letter. Picking up she read.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_It gives me great pleasure to announce that Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry will be opening its doors on Monday the 9__th __November 1998 with the school year ending on Sunday the 14__th__ of August 1999 to make up the lost time due to the re-building of the castle. Congratulations on being made Head Girl of Hogwarts, I'm sure you will make the school proud. As part of being Head Girl you will also have to show a united front with the Head Boy and collaborate on joint projects and demonstrate inter-house cooperation. _

_Attached is a list of required books for seventh year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

'Well you know what this means, we will have to make a trip to Diagon Alley' announced Mrs Weasley.

'Don't forget to visit our Joke shop' said Fred.

'We a few products on sale for all returning Hogwarts students who promise to cause mischief' promoted George.

'Fred, George' Mrs Weasley scowled with disapproval at them encouraging rule breaking.

* * *

The next day at 9am the Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's used the floo network to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. As they arrive the pub went silent, with soft whispers breaking out, stares and points in the group's direction. 'It's Harry Potter' broke out one whisper, 'and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley' another whispered loudly.

'Come along everyone, best keep moving. I think a visit to Gringotts is in order' Mrs Weasley took charge, steering the group to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

After the group had withdrawn some money from Gringotts they broke up into small groups. Ron and Harry went with Mr Weasley to complete their school shopping, while Hermione and Ginny went with Mrs Weasley. Hermione felt a sense of relief to be accompanied on her first visit to the alley after the war. The alley was loud and lively again as it once was before the war. Shops that had closed re-opened and in the case of Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour, under new ownership due to Mr Fortescue perishing in the war.

The first shop the girls visited was Scribbulus Writing Implements. Hermione brought a collection of parchment, quills, inks in different colours and four bottles of black ink for essays and note taking, if she needed more then she would send an owl order. Ginny brought some colour ink as well as a set of parchment and quills.

Next the group visited Eeylops Owl Emporium for Hermione had decided to purchase her own owl while Ginny and Mrs Weasley waited outside for her. As Hermione entered the small dark shop, she glazed at the owls on display. There were a range of different species of owls from Barn owls, Brown owls and Tawny owls. But the owl that caught Hermione attention was slightly different from the rest of the owls on display. The owl had distinctive ear tufts, the upper parts are mottled brownish-black and tawny and the wings and tail are barred. The underparts are buff, streaked with a lighter colour. The bird was beautiful and elegant with a barrel-shaped build.

The shop assistant approached Hermione. 'European Eagle-owl, a wonderful bird that one is, fast and reliable, the conspicuous ear tufts make this a distinctive owl. This one is female and one of the largest species of owls we sell' promoted the shop assistant.

'How much is it?' asked Hermione.

'This one costs 40 galleons' said the shop assistant.

'I will take her' Hermione told the shop assistant.

'What to name you, how about Aurelie, Alina, Aurora, Eliana, Elena' Hermione suggested. At the last name the owl gave a happy hoot. 'Elena it is then' announced Hermione, receiving another hoot as she left the shop with her new owl.

'Wow, your owl is beautiful Hermione, what did you name it?' asked Ginny.

'She is called Elena. Elena is a European Eagle-owl' replied Hermione with pride.

'Those are rare owls; they resemble other brown owls with their dark feathers but are still quite distinctive at the same time' said Ginny.

'She is a magnificent owl Hermione' praised Mrs Weasley.

As the girls entered Flourish and Blotts, Mrs Weasley offered to look after her new owl while the girls went to search for the books they needed, which Hermione grateful accepted. Hermione quickly collected all her required books from her recommenced reading list and a few other books relating to her subjects for her NEWT's. Hermione then collected a few books that caught her interest. Of course a few books to Hermione are about 10 books. Hermione then brought her books to the counter to buy them, which were then shrunk down to a more manageable side to fit inside a small bag with the Flourish and Blotts written on the outside.

The girls met up again and made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to meet up with the boys. As the girls enter the noisy store they notice that Harry is surrounded by people wanting to talk to him or ask for autograph with Ron standing proudly next to him in the spotlight signing a few pictures of him for a few young witches. Ginny heads straight for the Wonder Witch products, while Mrs Weasley went to great the twins. Hermione eye was attached by a bright sign with a mini Fred and George setting off fireworks at the bottom of the page.

'Join the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes great prank challenge' announced Fred.

'You will find everything you will ever need to pull the prank that your friends would envy and make your foes wary off' added George.

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes great prank challenge_

_The student that manages to pull a great prank using Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products without causing serious injury and/or embarrassing any student or professor will receive 10 Galleons worth of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (WWW) products. Pranks pulled on a professor or during class time will receive an additional 5 Galleons of WWW products. That's total of 15 Galleons worth of WWW products you could win._

_Proof must be provided that your prank was successful. WWW will send a letter by owl to notify winners. Breaking the rules of the challenge will result in you being the target of the next great prank that may or may not result in your embarrassment if front of the whole school._

_The Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's great prank challenge ends on the 31__st__ of December. Sign up at the counter to participate in the great prank challenge._

_Fred and George Weasley_

'Fred, George…what is the meaning of this. Your encouraging rule breaking at Hogwarts again and as Head Girl I cannot allow any pranks to be played on the professors.' Hermione berated the twins. Hermione remark attracted Mrs Weasley attention to the challenge.

'Fred, George, take that sign down. Encouraging pranks on the professors and during class time, the school year is already short enough this year without you two adding disruptions to the teaching schedule' scolded Mrs Weasley.

'Sorry mum' Fred replied.

'Too late now, everyone's already seen it' added George.

'You just wait until your father hears about this' chide Mrs Weasley as she walked over towards Ron and Harry.

'Twenty percent discount on all sweets and Skiving Snackbox's for the next hour' advertised George to the large crowd in the joke shop.

'Say Hermione' began George putting an arm around her shoulder and steering her towards some of their products on a shelf nearby.

'Are you interested in sampling some of our wonder witch bath products?' asked Fred as he walked on the other side of Hermione.

'We have bath gels that give off the smells of Vanilla, Rose, bath bubbles that change colour, and for witches over 17 years we have bath bubbles that spill champagne when burst' promoted George.

'Or would you fancy a patented Daydream Charm' suggested Fred 'we even have ones that give you sexy sweet dreams at night'.

'We also have magical post-it-notes that the muggles love. But they can fit a lot more words than the muggle ones can. You can also change their colour with a tap of your wand and pronouncing your chosen colour' said George.

'That would actually be quite useful' remarked Hermione as Fred gave her a few packs of the post-it-magic-note.

'You inspired our new magic study range, so we have a whole range of products to give you in thanks. Including a diary/planner that can add notes via voice, change the colour of the cover, turn to any page you ask for, and give a warning when you have an assignment due soon that you have written in the diary and not ticked as completed' informed George.

'That is really quite clever Fred and George. You must give one to Harry and Ron or they will never survive their NEWT's year' replied Hermione.

Fred and George continual to give Hermione products that they claim are things useful for the Head Girl. Some of the products will be destined to be left behind at the Burrow while others Hermione thought would be worth being investigated and tested.

After the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione had been in the store for an hour, Mrs Weasley announced that it was time to return to the Borrow for the afternoon. The group said their goodbyes and headed for the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

* * *

**Note:** Visit my website 'Blue Night Fairy' on Wix, to see a picture of Hermione owl Elena. The link is on my profile.


End file.
